Martian
A Martian was a sentient being from the planet Mars. There were at least two distinct races, one named salmitton. Salmittons were the most common race of Martians and normally came with bright red skin and stark white hair, though there were some small variations in this leading to salmittons with pinker skin or bluer hair. Other races had green skin. All Martians, save for a single salmitton woman named Clear, were eventually wiped out by Earth-born diseases after humans conquered Mars and subjugated its people. Clear and her father survived by living aboard a derelict spacecraft, named The Hopeful, in orbit. After her father died, Clear became the last of her kind. Description Appearance All Martians have the same internal blue organs, seen most prominently by their blue tongues. They also have pink lips and pitch black eyes with a ring pink iris ring towards the centre. These characteristics span every Martian raceCatH Post 2, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Salmittons Salmittons are typically bright red in skin and usually have stark white hair. These colourings can vary somewhat towards pink skin, instead of red, and blue-ish, or grey hair. Though these genetic variations are rarer. Salmittons were the more common race, meaning they are often what people think of as "Martian". Racial Traits Martian Biology When Martians cry, their tears are blue-stained and will stain material or skin that it lands on until washed offCatH Post 6, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Agility Martians have increased natural agility when compared to humans, able to move better and faster with much less training than a human would need to perform the same feats (citation needed). Worlds Mars Main article: Mars Martians originate from the planet Mars and never took to colonisation of extraterrestrial planets. Mars is a fairly cool world, though this has changed quite dramatically since the introduction of Zenos into the Sol System. With the virtual extinction of the Martian people, humans have colonised the world in their stead and live in frontier towns scattered across the southern hemisphere. There also stands a great bastion of human dominion over the Sol System - Saffron 5CatH Post 4, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Mars is rust-coloured for the most part, though its plant life usually takes on a pink hue. Martian cities stand abandoned, usually in the northern hemisphere of the planet where it is cooler, ripe for looting by scavengers. History Britt: The Legend Main article: Britt: The Legend TBA Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) After humans conquered Mars, they placed its people onto reservations where they were expected to live. The land was mostly infertile and starvation became a problem. Worst still Earth-born diseases came with the humans and rapidly wiped out the Martian populace of these unhygienic reservations. Only two salmittons were spared because they had escaped to an old derelict spacecraft, The Hopeful, orbiting the planet. After the death of her father aboard The Hopeful, Clear became the last Martian in the NeSiverse. Since then she has lived her life aboard The Hopeful, taking salvage from her peoples' abandoned cities and using it to keep the old ship from falling apart. Since then the ship has taken her across the galaxy. Notes Britt's Commentary "When I created the Martians, I wanted to emphasise that not all of them would look the same. Many sci-fi aliens all look the same, yet humans come in a variety of races. So I decided there would be at least one distinct Martian race, salmittons, and others. I also wanted to point out that they'd identify with their race, this was meant to, likewise, reflect that humans are named humans instead of "Earthlings" or "Terrans" in most sci-fi mdeia. The red, blue and white colour scheme for salmittons was based on the colour scheme of the Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. character Ahsoka TanoAhsoka Tano article, Wookieepedia., though obviously used in a different way." - Britt the Writer References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Species